


The One Where Logan is Tired

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [60]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Exhaustion, M/M, Overworking, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "How long has it been since you slept?"
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The One Where Logan is Tired

"Oh, love..." Janus said with a soft sigh as he rose up in Logan's room to find him hunched over his desk, face pressed against the palm of his hand. Janus frowned at the dark circles under Logan's eyes and the paper scattered all over Logan's desk. "How long has it been since you slept last?"

Logan gave a half-hearted shrug and sat up straighter, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "I stopped counting."

Janus shook his head. "Logan... Sweetheart, come on now. It's time for bed. And no arguing," He warned, gently helping Logan stand up.

He snapped his fingers, Logan's regular outfit swapping into some comfy pajama pants and a loose tee. Logan stayed quiet as Janus pulled him towards the bed and tucked him under the blankets.

"Would you like me to stay, dear?" Janus asked.

Logan nodded, raising his arms up towards Janus and making grabby hands at him. Janus let out a quiet laugh and changed his own clothes before sliding into the bed next to the logical side.

"Now get some rest," Janus said as his arms wrapped around the other. "Goodnight, Logan."

Logan hummed, head resting on Janus's chest. "G'night, Jay."


End file.
